Love Me The Way I Am
by Thorn-Apple YF
Summary: Syaoran was the geek of Tomoeda High. But when Sakura enter his life. His life will turn upside down, and many surprises awaits him! RR Pairing:S&S, E&T and many more...


Love Me The Way I Am  
  
#Thorn-Apple YF# ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~$$$%%%Chapter 1%%%$$$~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~Riiiiiinngggggg~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell of Tomoeda High Rung, signally the first day of school had started. Students from all around the campus hurriedly get to their first period. A girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes were running through the almost empty hallway, hoping that she was not late on her first day of school.  
  
*Bump and fell* "Oh, I'm sorry, I was in a hurry, I didn't looked where I was going. Gomen Nasai!"  
  
The person the girl bumped into was a boy with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes, he was wearing a glass with loose clothing.  
  
"It's fine, don't worry about it, I wasn't looking either." He finally looked at the girl, and he froze. She was one of the two most popular girl around the campus, her name is Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I was in a hurry and when I was about to reached the hallway where my first period is, I bumped into someone. I quickly get up and apologize "Oh, I'm sorry, I was in a hurry, I didn't looked where I was going. Gomen Nasai!" When the boy get up, he suddenly froze, his eyes looked blank. I was worry, I didn't really meant to bump into him. The impact must have been really hard. I don't know what to do, I keep calling and waving my hand infront of his eyes.  
  
The boy's POV  
  
I was still in a trance when I heard faintly someone calling me. So I quickly snapped myself back to the reality. I turned my eyes to Sakura Kinomoto, she was looking at me her eyes shows concern. I guess I shocked her when I fell into a trance.  
  
Normal POV  
  
The boy mumbled an apology and walked away. Sakura looked at his retreating figure, walked further and further down the hallway. That's when Sakura realized that she was already 10 mins late!  
  
"HOEEE!!!!"  
  
"Ms.Kinomoto why are you late?" the teacher known as Ms.Orina asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I woke up late, I'll try to not be late again!" said Sakura.  
  
"Alright, you may take your seat."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
So, that's how Sakura's first period started. Then came her second period. Soon, lunch started, and students hurriedly came out of their classroom, meet up with their friends and go to eat at some place around the school.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan!" greeted a girl with purple hair and amythest eyes.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo-chan!" replied Sakura cheerfully.  
  
"So, ready to go?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yup! I'm starving!"  
  
Cherry Tree (The girls meeting place)  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura, Tomoyo!" greeted 3 girls, 2 brown hair and one mahogany hair girl.  
  
"Konnichiwa minna!"  
  
"So, Sakura how's your day so far?" asked a girl with brown hair and wavy shoulder length hair and auburn color eyes.  
  
"It's ok, Chiharu, except I bumped into a boy whom I don't even known the name of and I'm late on my first day of school!"  
  
"Aw, cheer up Sakura-chan. It's ok, I'm sure your getting used to being late." grinned a girl with brown hair in a messy bun and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Mou! Naoko-chan! Your mean!!!" Sakura whined childishly.  
  
The girls all cracked up laughing at Sakura's pouting face. The lunch period was soon over, everyone headed to their next class.  
  
Soon, 4th period was over, students run to their locker to get home as quickly as they can. The hallway was packed with students standing their and chat with their friends.  
  
With Syaoran  
  
After the encounter with Sakura, Syaoran couldn't concentrate on any of his classes for the day. "Why can't I get her out of my mind! I don't need this, 2 more years than I can be free from everyone here." I should probably head home and take a shower. It always helped me get my mind off things.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Author's note:  
  
TADA! I know it's a bit too short, but I tried to get the first chapter of this typed up quickly or else I might forget about it. It might not sound very interesting in this chapter. But I promise the next one will get better!K? Anyways, PLZ review! Also here's a bit of detail about the characters that are involved:  
  
Sakura Kinomoto: One of the most popular girl in Tomoeda High. Her friends are Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa and Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji: One of the most popular in Tomoeda High. Her friends are Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa and Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
The girls are both 15.  
  
That's all the information for now. I'll add more profile, so you can get to know each of the character better through every chapter. Arigatou for reading it! 


End file.
